justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just A Gigolo
'"Just A Gigolo"' by ''Louis Prima ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers P1 ''' '''P1 wears a grey hippo head and a smoking. He also wears a black tuxedo over a white suit and long black pants. He has one white glove on his left hand. He also wears brown shoes which resemble sneakers. P2 P2 wears a long flowing red one-piece dress and a pair of black high heels; her hair is light red and lays on one of her shoulders. Gigolo coach 1 big.png|P1 Gigolo coach 2 big.png|P2 Background At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Light green mustaches and red lip marks appear from offscreen. And the stage is a gold record. After "'Cause I ain't got nobody" various instruments and notes are flying through the stage. At some points the background changes colours like green, red, and blue. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'per coach in the classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: ' *'''P1: Point to yourself. *'P2:' Point to P1. Gold Moves 3, 4 and 5: Stand up and bend your arm at the elbows. Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Just A Gigolo GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, & 5 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Give a thumbs up with your right hand. (Boomsday'') (Not counted on Wii, Wii U, and PS3) '''Gold Moves 3: Quickly throw your arms partially out (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) BoomsdayGOld.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 Mashup Just A Gigolo has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *Funhouse (JD4) * Starships (JD2014) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Boomsday (JD3) * Funhouse(JD4) * Starships (JD2014) * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Boomsday (JD3) * Funplex (JD1) * Forget You (JD3) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Step By Step (JD1) * Firework (JD2) * Funplex (JD1) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Love Boat (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * Funplex (JD1) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Disturbia (JD4) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * On The Floor (JD4) * Forget You (JD3) * Funkytown (JD2) * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) * Rasputin (JD2) * Fine China (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Just A Gigolo appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) * ''Problem'' (Lovers Duet) Trivia *As with C'mon, the first two gold moves don't count on PS3 and Wii. * This is the oldest song on Just Dance 2014. * P2 looks like Jessica Rabbit from the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * If you look closely, you can notice that P2 wears red fake eyelashes. * Even if the song doesn't appear in the Japanese series, P1 has an avatar in the shop. Also, it's strange that P1's avatar reappears but P2's doesn't. Gallery Justagigoloword.PNG gigolo.jpg|Just A Gigolo SJOP41 d7e7d0ab 14.png|Mashup JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|P1's avatar JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|P2's avatar gigolo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 124.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 125.png|P2 Just Dance 2015 Avatar Screenshot 2014-10-14-17-11-39-1.png gigoloopener.png gigolomenu.png Videos File:Louis_Prima_Just_a_Gigolo_%26_I_Ain%27t_Go_Nobody File:Just Dance 2014 - Just A Gigolo - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Just A Gigolo (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_dance_now_Just_a_gigolo_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:50's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with the title in the background